johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocta
Nocta is the leader of the Astral Observatory, and is an alternate timeline version of Kevin, going by the name "Kevin Hendricks". He has knowledge of the Internet Detectives and seems to be drawing vulnerable people into a cult as instructed by Regiminis. Description Nocta often comes off as cold and stoic. Very rarely does he show any emotion, often taking on the role of a detached moderator. Despite this, he does claim to have some affection for the members of the Astral Observatory, calling them his "friends", and is open to new members joining, even former players. History Nocta's history is unknown. In July of 2018, he created the Astral Observatory. Conversations Forum Posts Nocta has written a number of forum posts on the Astral Observatory Forums. These posts are documented by thread below. Forum Rules * nocta: "These are the rules of the Observatory's forums by which you must abide. Do so and you will enjoy your stay here. -No spam. All automated messages, advertisements, and links to competitor websites will be deleted immediately. -Post in relevant sub-forums only. Messages posted in the wrong topic area will be removed and placed in the correct sub-forum by moderators. -Respect other users. No flaming or abusing fellow forum members. Users who continue to post inflammatory, abusive comments will be deleted from the forum after two warnings are issued by moderators. -Harassment. No threats or harassment of other users will be tolerated. Any instance of threatening or harassing behavior is grounds for deletion from the forums. -No Pornography, please. -Bandwidth. All signatures must be 500 x 500 pixels or smaller. Posts containing over-sized images and signatures will be removed. -Illegal content. No re-posting of copyrighted materials or other illegal content is allowed. Any posts containing illegal content or copyrighted materials will be deleted. -Do NOT try to break into the Truth!" We starting over? * moonman31: "Y'all know me, still the same OG." * nocta: "Welcome back moonman. Keep the trolling to a MINIMUM this time?" * (...) AAAAH WE'RE BAAAACK * yuukichan: "Hello everyooooone~" * nocta: "Hello again Yuuki" * yuukichan: "Nocta! Pls fix my group status QwQ" * nocta: "I'm working as fast as I can as everyone sees the message and re-registers... patience." * (...) Nice to be back. * NotAHoax_M12: "Glad my favorite group of people are back online. Well, soon to be. What's up with the avatars? Uploads are broken." * nocta: "I know, just use TinyPic for now. I will get it fixed." * NotAHoax_M12: "I'm sure this is really frustrating. Take your time, Nocta." What's up, spookboys: * Wolfcat: "I stumbled across this place while looking up some rad music from Majora's Mask. I expected this place to be some sort of Zelda fan-board so I was a bit surprised to see people talking about aliens and stuff, lol. That's good, though. I've always been interested in listening to theories and stuff on YouTube, even ones that people say are a bit "out there" like the hollow Earth and hollow Moon stuff. Anyways, yeah, I'll probably stick around a bit, so what's up guys." * (...) * nocta: "Welcome, detective." * (...) Hellooo * CircleHunter: "Hey there, guys. I've been lurking for a few days because I've been too nervous to do this, but hello! I look forward to hearing/telling about the spooky things that we've experienced. And also, why is my name green? I just joined and have no idea what's up with that lmao" * CelestialLight: "Welcome! Newcomer, i hope you enjoy your stay here." * nocta: "We know well of you CircleHunter, you were on Within Hubris as Internet Detective. Welcome to this part of the internet." * (...) I have returned. * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I'm making my standard introductory post; welcome me if you will." * nocta: "Welcome back Kaiden" * (...) G O O D MUSIC * I'mTheOne: "So hey guys, SHARE YOUR MUSIC! Who's your favorite musician?" * NotAHoax_M12: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc greatest voice of the last 100 years brother voice of the REAL people" * (...) * nocta: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHu_0Bn9Gr8" * (...) * nocta: "I really enjoy this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2ViFxFpWw" * (...) Ok, this is important. * Jos: "Today, officially, I've lost contact with every physical person I've ever meet that I had a social interaction with, all my family, gone, friends, gone, know people, they don't even remember me, no one of them. At some point one of them threated me, with calling the police because they didn't know the name of my mother, brother, etc. This... This is getting ridiculus. I'm so alone... At least i have you guys... Idk if ghost aliens or whatever, i just want to... Know the truth behind all of this. i'm walking down the street right now, and using the last drops of internet my mobile company provides. I will go, idk, i will try to survive I guess..." * (...) * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I believe the site shutting down before removed the old posts. Tch, you are very impatient. There is a lot of... new people. Sigh." * CelestialLight: "It Seems like your annoyed by people." * Z3R0: "pfft. lol." * nocta: "There's no need for any side eyeing, let's keep the discussion civil." * (...) Adventures of Kaiden Zoromichi: Abridged * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I made a video for some of my RP escapades. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xI_fltggv6E If you guys like this, maybe I will make more..." * CelestialLight: "i Love it, reminds me of a certain someones, style of RP Videos." * nocta: "...cute, Kaiden. We should talk." * (...) What are your thoughts about visitors? * Jos: "One thing is clear, the universe is so big and vast that saying they don't exist would be ridiculous in the eyes of stadistics I don't think we are the first intelligent species, and I don't think there is not a only planet out there in the life zone of a star. What are your thoughts, you think they came to observe us, or they are contacting the biggest gov in secret? or there is no aliens near our star?" * (...) * yuukichan: "Before you detective guys showed up most of us only had each other! We've all been affected by... stuff, like this. We want to find our truths! We have a path and leader to guide us the way!" * Wolfcat: "Shit, that's awful. I'm really sorry to hear that. We're all just searching for our own truths, too. That's admirable. Just be sure that the truth you seek is your own, not someone else's." * nocta: "Everyone here has sought the same guidance and walks the same path. We are all trying to break the veil because we had questions about ourselves and our paths that needed to be answered." * (...) * Darkzero: "The truth is not for everyone to know. simply because not everyone is ready. but one day they will come to understand. like when we understood that the planet was not flat and square. On the other hand, it is round. but until that moment. The truth will be hidden. It does not matter if they fight against something or not. Give your best for remaining faithful to the search for knowledge and truth" * nocta: "The universe has a vastness to it that is essentially unknowable to us, conceptually. We have mere inklings of sight into these wonders, but very little is accessible to us as a species. Dimensionally beyond what we comprehend. It would follow that in this endlessness, other sapient species are out there, and they may or may not be benevolent." Aliens Spotted * CelestialLight: "So what do you guys think of aliens? Like Has anyone spot one? like i heard story's of Alien abductions, but i never seen a alien, i do know they are like these small people with big eyes and like green skin, and are really good with technology, to where they are really advance and can build these amazing ships." * Jos: "suxx, stop this bullshit honestly, im sorry but you are just copying my topic because i didn't share the photos with YOU, you been creating multi accounts like EdisonTrent or Mercury just to call nocta attention but he doesn't want you attention, you are just an annoying person. Leave us all be ok. i'm tired of your sarcasm, using multi account to insult my art and then suddenly "AAAA KEEP DOING TI JOS I LOVE THEM" stop, just stop once for all, you think this is funny because we are giving attention? aren't you seeing the image you are giving? stop." * Zinzio: "This thread has no need to exist, there's already another that covers this." * (...) * nocta: "This topic already exists and has unnecessary arguing. Locked." JohnIsDead.com * moonman31: "So let's get down to brass and talk about it, and this seemed like the most appropriate section. How does someone redirect bandwidth from one website to another? I smell a conspiracy about this 'johnisdead.com' (Uber Geek Emote)" * nocta: "It was some asshole messing with us. I'd suggest letting it go." * (...) * Jos: "May I hear from those Truths too? I want to learn." * yuukichan: "Stick around and you will find out!!" * nocta: "I don't like where this thread is headed. Locking." Cryptids * CircleHunter: "So, I'm a native West Virginian. This state has a good few spooky creatures associated with it, not the least of which are the Mothman and the Flatwoods Monster. I have always been really interested in this sort of thing, so I'd like to know if you guys have any well-known native cryptids or stories about them. I haven't personally claimed to see any myself, but...anything's possible I guess." * CelestialLight: "What about, nessie the loch ness monster, my Favorite of the mystical monsters. they say its a creature said to inhabit Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands." * nocta: "Classic cryptids have been discussed so much, I've always been more fond of internet-age supernatural creatures." * (...) Dragons * CelestialLight: "Question, if you had a Dragon what would you do with it? and i believe, Dragons have their own realm apart from ours. Not much is known about them though." * (...) * nocta: "Despite the inherent cynicism humans have to the supernatural, it is certainly nice to believe. Why should we let society dictate what is 'acceptable' to believe?" * nocta: "Something of note, by the way https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/the-bones-of-the-wawel-dragon-krakow-poland" * (...) Welcoming a new brother into our fold. * nocta: "ARGDov has officially been welcome into our ranks, though he does not yet know our true purpose. These coming weeks it will be upon all of you-- and if any of our other former members rejoin, them as well-- to teach him about us and our mission." * moonman31: "Okay that is an understandable thing my broham my dude my leader man But you have also promoted CelestialLight??? What the shit is happening." * yuukichan: "OMG ARGDOV WELCOME!~~~~~~~" * nocta: >>But you have also promoted CelestialLight??? What the shit is happening. "She is on the path to joining us as well." * (...) Internet Detectives * nocta: "''post has been pruned-'' nocta" * (...) test * ((Unknown)) The History of Us * ((Unknown)) PM's Below are private conversations held between Nocta and various players on the Astral Observatory forums. These are sorted by the player Nocta was conversing with. ARGdov * nocta: "What game is it you play, ARGDov?" * nocta: "I would like to know. I've been told you haven't been with the Detectives for some time." * ARGdov: "To put it simply, I'm trying to find answers just like anyone else here. I was with Internet Detectives for a considerable ammount of time it's true but I left for a number of reasons which would be too complicated to enumerate here. To put it simply, the number of unreconcilable differences I had with most of the members eventually made me feel I had to leave. Not to mention, I've encountered some strange stuff with them as, stuff which no one in the group was able to explain. I was looking for answers and it seemed there approach wasn't garnering the results I was looking for, so there seemed no point in staying with them." * ARGdov: "With that said, I did get wind of this place from an old contact of mine who's part of the group (I don't believe he's joined yet though I haven't asked for certain). Despite there presence here the forum itself did sound promising, provided I was allowed to work on my own. The detectives are slow and often times come to rather poor conclusions, to the point that they've put people at risk in the past as well. I want answers and they clearly aren't going to be of any help. They've tried to save lives and have failed, and I question at times wether those lives were worth saving." * nocta: "How far does your curiosity go?" * ARGdov: "I want to know to put it simply, "the truth". Not the nebulous thing that ID constantly yammer about but really and truly, the truth. I don't know what you have to do with Johnisdead or any of the cults that the detectives have encountered (if you have any connection at all in the first place), but it seems you know something worthwhile. I've encountered so many bizarre things, even before joining ID. Some of it seemed to point to the moon cults, and I guess specifically 'Luna', whoever she really is (another of my many questions. I'm not so quick to dismiss the claims of the MC or the LC....those groups certainly have power, power which isn't natural). You told the members here that they should try and change the ID's minds about something, I'd like to know what that "something is" and what they're wrong about * ARGdov: "If I may ask, who are you, anyways? You seem to know a bit more about me than I do about you. I'm convinced that ID are putting people at risk by interfering and that they're attempts to learn the truth have lead them to come to inaccurate conclusions. I don't trust the few allies they made when I was with them, and I feel you can clear things up." I'mTheOne * nocta: "JohnIsDead.com" * nocta: "I would stop while you are ahead." CelestialLight * CelestialLight: "Thanks" * CelestialLight: "Question, do you play any video games?" * nocta: "no. and welcome to the Believers group. Once you have been in this role for a little bit, you will be given the password for The Truth." * CelestialLight: "Thank you, Nocta it is a honor..but, You must be busy not to be able to play some video games, i get alot of things on your hands..i do hope one day, you will see the joys of gaming." * nocta: "I spend my time mostly working on this website the password for the truth is mindconstruct" Category:Characters